


Unlike the Devil

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Flogging, M/M, Modern AU, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The Devil punishes, but he also gives good aftercare.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Unlike the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: devil + aftercare

The riding crop ran over Hiccup’s bare, heaving chest. He moaned in anticipation. It struck him on one of his nipples, and he cried out, arched his back. Viggo purred watching him, his devil horns glinting in the light of the bedroom. It was Halloween, and Viggo had decided to dress up. He was bare-chested with fake blood painted across him, his tail dragging across the floor. 

He had easily gotten Hiccup tied to his bed with the line: “You know what the Devil does? He punishes.” That had made Hiccup as eager as ever, especially with the way he had rumbled it directly into his ear. Now, Hiccup was firmly tied to Viggo’s bed, a sounding rod in his cock, and a riding crop running over his front. 

Viggo ran the riding crop over Hiccup’s length, and Hiccup gasped in anticipation. He’d had his cock tortured by Viggo before, and each time it was wonderful and high-inducing. Viggo smiled at him, made a purring noise. He started out with light slaps to his cock, making Hiccup draw in a sharp breath. Then he smacked the head  _ hard _ , making Hiccup twist and cry out and pull on his bonds. He arched the next time he hit him with the same amount of force, a yell releasing from his lips. 

Then Viggo was leaning on the bed, taking his cock in one hand, rubbing over it in a soothing gesture. Hiccup moaned. All the attention to his cock was making him want to cum, but he couldn’t with the sounding rod in. Well, he could still orgasm, but it would take some time, and he wasn’t in the mood for a dry orgasm. 

“Can I cum?” Hiccup panted. 

“Well, you have taken your punishment with grace,” Viggo said, still stroking Hiccup’s cock. “I suppose I shall let you.” 

Viggo began pulling the rod out, and Hiccup thought he was going to pull it all the way out, but then he was pushing it back in, began moving it in tandem with his hand, fucking his cock with it. Hiccup moaned and cried out at the intense pleasure of it. God, he was going to cum soon if Viggo pulled the rod out just a little bit more. 

Viggo seemed to sense that. He steadily pulled out the thick rod, Hiccup’s cum following on the tail of it. Hiccup screamed as he came, the orgasm completely obliterating all thought, fire blazing through every part of his body. He came back from it, moaning, tears on his face from the immense pleasure. Viggo leaned over him, kissed him deeply, and Hiccup moaned around his tongue as it entered his mouth. Viggo’s free hand ran over his chest, sweeping up sweat.

“Was that to your liking?” Viggo asked. 

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed. He was coming back from his orgasm a little, but bliss still buzzed in his body and his brain.

Viggo patted him on the chest. “Now, time for some aftercare. Now  _ that  _ is unlike the devil.” He winked at him. He set the rod down on a towel laid out on the bed, then began untying Hiccup. Hiccup sat up once he was untied, and Viggo sat across from him, took a wrist in one hand, began massaging. 

“Do you want lotion?” he asked. 

Hiccup shook his head. Just this massage was nice. He knew what aftercare with Viggo usually entailed, and thinking of it left him happy. He was having a glorious Halloween. 

After attentively massaging both wrists, Viggo helped Hiccup stand and get into the bathroom. He ran a bath for him, filled it with scented bubble soap. Hiccup climbed in, and as he bathed, Viggo took off the pieces for his costume, and used a cloth to clean up the fake blood smeared on his chest. Hiccup watched him intently as he did this, silently. There was intimacy in the moment, Hiccup relaxing in the bath, just watching Viggo clean himself off, no words shared between them.

Once he was clean, Viggo knelt on the floor, trailed the fingers of one hand through the hot water and bubbles. “How’s the bath?” he asked. 

“Excellent.” Hiccup leaned his head back against the tub, closed his eyes, smiling blissfully. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Viggo, directed his smile at him. “The sex was so good.”

Viggo caressed him under the chin. “So were you.” 

Hiccup beamed at the praise, hummed. If he was a cat he would have been purring. 

After the bath, Viggo helped Hiccup dry off, then took him to his bed. He had him lay on his stomach. He straddled him, and while usually the position was associated with sex, now, it wasn’t. He began massaging his shoulders. 

“I bought cookies for you,” Viggo told him. “The expensive ones you like. We can eat them and watch a movie after.”

Hiccup did purr this time. “Thank you, Viggo.”

“Of course.” 

The movie they picked was  _ Crimson Peak _ . Viggo liked it because it was scary and sexy all at the same time. But then again, of course it was: it was written and directed by none other than Guillermo Del Toro. They sat in bed together under the blankets, eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate out of thermoses. Viggo ruffled Hiccup’s hair fondly, put an arm around him, and all of this attention was making Hiccup smile. He leaned his head on Viggo’s shoulder, looked at him. He was paying attention to the movie, but that was okay. Hiccup liked watching Viggo’s face when he was engrossed in something. 

Then, he reached for another cookie and went back to watching the movie. This had been a good night. 


End file.
